Una bufanda azul
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: Una bufanda puede cambiarlo todo en la mente y en el corazón de Barry Allen. ¿Quién podría haber avisado a Barry, también a Julian, que luchar contra el multiverso y el destino era fácil siempre y cuando su corazón y su cuerpo lo deseara?


**Título:** Una bufanda azul

 **Autor:** Angelito Bloodsherry (antes Angelito97-Delena)

 **Pairings:** Barry Allen / Julian Albert

 **Sinopsis:** Una bufanda puede cambiarlo todo en la mente y en el corazón de Barry Allen. ¿Quién podría haber avisado a Barry, también a Julian, que luchar contra el multiverso y el destino era fácil siempre y cuando su corazón y su cuerpo lo deseara?

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, serie desarrollada por Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg y Geoff Johns para la cadena estadounidense The CW.

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página avisadme con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Mirad en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

* * *

 ** _una bufanda azul_**

 ** _capítulo único_**

Barry no está estresado. Por supuesto que no. Solo se le están acumulando los problemas y casi no puede conciliar el sueño porque el hecho de dormir junto a la persona que más reproches le hace aunque sean silenciosos y justificados, le está matando.

Ser un superhéroe es un dolor de trasero.

¿Pretender salvar a todo el mundo? Era todavía peor.

¿Condenar al amor de tu vida cuando puede que ni siquiera lo sea? Por favor, eso no es estresante, es lo siguiente.

Todos definen a Iris West como el amor de su vida. Nadie duda de la veracidad de esas palabras, ni de los sentimientos de Barry, excepto el mismo Barry. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo cuando es su culpa que Iris vaya a morir en manos de Savitar en unos meses? Mejor dicho, para qué mentir. Sus dudas no tienen nada que ver con eso ya que piensa solucionarlo aunque le cueste la vida. Sus dudas tienen un origen más egoísta y humano. Tienen que ver con el corazón de Barry y con sus sentimientos, no hacía Iris que son los mismos que tuvo cuando creía que solo sería su hermana o su mejor amiga, sino hacia Julian Albert Desmond.

¿Y qué tiene que ver Julian Albert, especialista en metahumanos, nuevo integrante en el Equipo Flash, ex marioneta de Savitar y dolor de trasero personal con su dilema emocional y moral?

Nada.

Y todo.

No se había parado a pensar en Julian mucho tiempo. Barry no era una persona compleja, Julian, sí.

Julian no era un amigo, quizá un compañero o un aliado, pero nunca un amigo. No porque no lo hubiera intentado, sino porque nunca vería en Julian lo mismo que veía en Caitlin, Cisco, Iris o Felicity. Y quizá ese era el problema. ¿Por qué no podía verlo como un amigo cuando confiaba casi ciegamente en él? ¿Cuando posaba su mirada en él cada vez que necesitaba saber si seguía ahí o lo que pensaba sobre lo que estuviera ocurriendo en ese momento? ¿Cuando era su ancla cada vez que estaba a punto de estallar? ¿Cuando era la única persona que le decía todo con una sonrisa o una simple mirada? Julian era una constante en su vida, una constante a la que se aferraba cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad y ni siquiera era consciente de que Julian hacía exactamente lo mismo.

¿Y cuándo empezó a darse cuenta que, tal vez, sus sentimientos hacia el rubio inglés eran muy diferentes a los que tenía sobre cualquier otra persona, incluyendo a Iris? El mismo día en que se dio cuenta que no estaba enamorado de Iris West, el día que encontró una bufanda con los colores azul y bronce en una de las sillas de los Laboratorios STAR y todo cambió.

O todo tomó un matiz distinto.

Una bufanda de Ravenclaw.

Una bufanda que olía a pomelo, a limón y a hogar.

La bufanda de Julian Albert.

En ese momento, no lo supo. Sabía que no era de Caitlin -su amiga no sabía tejer y, aunque lo niegue o se haga la loca, pertenece a Slytherin-, de Cisco tampoco era y mucho menos de HR que, hasta que no estuvo en Tierra 1, no sabía que era _Harry Potter_. Un sacrilegio.

—Tal vez sea de Julian —le comentó una tarde Caitlin después de un enfrentamiento cara a cara con un metahumano que había decidido colarse en un parque de atracciones y dar vida a alguna de ellas.

Barry tardó un minuto en comprender que se refería a la bufanda del otro día. Bufanda que desapareció antes de que Barry pudiera preguntarle a alguien. Y es que cuando Barry la tuvo entre sus dedos, tuvo que salir corriendo a solucionar un apuro, olvidando la bufanda en el suelo de los laboratorios y no volviéndola a encontrar. Pero el olor a pomelo, a limón y a hogar permaneció con Barry durante todo el enfrentamiento y durante los días siguientes mientras pensaba a quién podía pertenecer. Trastocando su corazón y haciéndole sentir a salvo, abrazado.

Nunca se había sentido de esa forma.

Nunca se había sentido completo hasta que tuvo esa bufanda entre sus dedos, acariciando su rostro o haciéndole sentir absolutamente todo.

¿Lloró? No lo recuerda.

Caitlin le sonríe, como si supiera exactamente lo que está pensando o pasando por su cabeza y por su corazón. ¿Es un libro abierto? Tal vez solo para ella.

La bufanda lo cambió todo, pero el detonante fueron las palabras de Caitlin. Durante unos días, la bufanda y su hipotético dueño había sido el centro de todos sus pensamientos, dejando a un lado a Savitar, los ataques de metahumanos o la inminente muerte del que, hasta ese momento, creía que era el amor de su vida. Incluso había olvidado el sentimiento de culpa y remordimiento que le azotaba cada vez que buscaba a Julian con la mirada o con el tacto de sus dedos, en lugar de pensar en Iris o en intentar comprender porque tenía ganas de vomitar con solo imaginarse besando sus labios o acariciando su cuerpo como si se tratara de la más bella joya que alguna vez pudo poseer.

Pensar en esa bufanda, hizo que amase cada recuerdo que almacenaba de Julian como _si fuera la más bella joya que alguna vez poseería_ , cada sueño donde Julian y Barry dejaban de ser ellos mismos para ser simplemente dos cuerpos que se amaban y se deseaban hasta la inconsciencia, cada segundo donde sus miradas se cruzaban y se decían absolutamente todo, incluso lo que ni ellos mismos sabían. No importaban las palabras, nunca con ellos.

La bufanda le abrió los ojos.

O, seguramente, fue la excusa que necesitó para dejar el dolor atrás y mirar la realidad tal y como esta era.

¿Estaba enamorado de Julian?

¿Lo estaba Julian de él?

Por una vez escuchó a su corazón. Literalmente. Cerró los ojos y dejó que su mente vagara por los recuerdos, por las emociones. ¿Y qué fue lo que sintió de parte del olor a pomelo, limón y a hogar?

Lo sintió a él. Sintió a Julian. Sintió sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo, sintió su calidez, sintió el olor a pomelo y a limón, sintió amor y sintió la libertad en la punta de sus dedos. Se sintió en casa.

Se sintió imparable.

Se sintió vulnerable.

 _Se sintió culpable._

¿Y cómo no sentirse culpable al saber que estás enamorado de Julian Albert y que la mujer que va a morir por tu culpa en unos meses aún te ama?

Es imposible.

La segunda vez que halló la bufanda azul y bronce fue en el laboratorio que compartía con Julian. Parecía estar esperándolo, parecía que estaba ahí solamente para hacerlo sentir que todo podía ir bien si solo _sentía_.

Lo bueno y lo malo.

La tomó entre sus dedos y se la acercó al rostro. Olía a pomelo y a limón. Olía a hogar. Y habría seguido así, si no fuera porque Julian entró en la habitación con una bolsa entre sus manos y con el corazón latiendo con fuerza, captando toda su atención. Casi sin darse cuenta le sonrió, una sonrisa real sin mentiras, sin medias verdades y sentimientos incorrectos. Una sonrisa desnuda.

Julian Albert le correspondió con la misma desnudez y con la misma pureza. Era la imagen más hermosa que alguna vez pudo ver.

—Te hice esto —le tendió la bolsa (temblaba, Julian Albert Desmond estaba nervioso) y Barry se acercó a él decidido, ya no había dudas en su mirada cristalina, tampoco en la de Julian.

Dentro de la bolsa había una bufanda con los colores amarillo y negro, también tejida a mano. ¿Y a qué olía esa bufanda? Olía a amor, a libertad, a deseo; _simplemente a Julian_.

—Gracias.

Se la puso e hizo lo mismo con la bufanda azul en Julian, no sin antes darle un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios. Un beso que ya no sabía a prohibido ni a preguntas sin respuestas, sino a todo: a que estaban juntos, a que Barry estaba dispuesto a luchar contra todo por permanecer a su lado, a enfrentarse a su familia y a sus amigos, si hacía fatal, a que Julian ya nunca más estaría solo, no tendría miedo, a que estaban enamorados y que estaban preparados para perderse en la marea de sentimientos que había entre ellos. En los brazos del otro, en el corazón del otro.

¿Quién le podría haber dicho a Julian o a Barry que una bufanda, o dos, lo iba a cambiar todo de la noche a la mañana? ¿Les iba a hacer olvidar el dolor, el pasado, los errores y cualquier cosa?

¿Quién podría haberles avisado que podían luchar contra el multiverso y el destino si sus corazones y sus cuerpos así lo deseaban?

¿Quién?

Di, ¿quién?

(¿Quién podría advertirles que, a veces, el amor no es suficiente? ¿Que las palabras de Savitar estaban dirigidas directamente a ellos: _uno de vosotros sufrirá un destino peor que la muerte_?

Di, ¿quién?)

Julian y Barry permanecieron en los brazos del otro un rato más porque, por una vez, simplemente eran dos chicos jóvenes que habían reencontrado en el otro lo que necesitaban para seguir adelante. Esperanza, amor. Incluso un futuro incierto.

Las bufandas azul y amarillo eran testigos de ello.

 ** _¿fin?_**

* * *

 _Sé lo que estáis pensando, se me ha ido la cabeza. Pero necesitaba soltar todo lo que llevaba dentro de alguna manera y no se me ocurrió otra que no fuera a través de los sentimientos de Barry hacia Julian. Sentimientos puros, dolorosos y reales._

 _Vosotros decidís y, como dice Tom, paz y amor._


End file.
